just water in the lungs
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Qué alguien apague el mundo, que solo quede su piel blanca y sus ojos gentiles en la oscuridad. -hinatagaara.


Los personajes son de **kishimoto.**

Este iba a hacer mi primer fanfic oficial en naruto, pero otras ideas apremiaban. He aquí la idea terminada.

* * *

**;**

A Hinata nunca le gustaron los chicos malos. –No, que a ella no le gusta la noche. Los búhos tienen los ojos amarillos que recuerdan a los demonios y los gritos de fantasmas hostigándola; oscuro-. En realidad ella evita a toda costa todo lo que le causa frío. Le gusta sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol y observar el sol entre las hojas. El pasto verdísimo que es tan atrapante y brillante, como los ojos de Sakura, tan bonita, tan fuerte- y los colores de la humedad que le hacen sentirse feliz, sola en medio del día que ciega y que la hunde en la tierra, cálida.

-Hinata ama los colores. Así, un montón de agua ligera reflejando todo lo que ella quiere. Las yemas rozando la tierra fresca y la respiración pausada, casi como muerta. Casi-.

Tiene esa piel de porcelana, lisa y blanquísima. Los ojos descoloridos –destiñen, como si el color se hubiera corrido sobre el lienzo. Un dibujo en acuarela-, las manos pequeñas y frágiles, todo lo que nunca podrá alcanzar porque sus manos son muy débiles.

-ella es tan pusilánime, como las alas de una mariposa, delicadas y casi de polvo. Hinata es trasparente y tiene esos ojos que te entristecen, un poquito, casi con pesar-.

Los suspiros que parecen romperla.

-Cuando se acuesta laxa sobre la tierra se siente escondida del planeta. Los pajaritos desaparecen y nadie puede verla. Como un muerto, uno que respira tan imperceptiblemente que la boca a penas se abre-.

Hinata es una crisálida, colgada de una ramita sobre el barranco. Casi viva, casi muerta. Allí en medio del vacío, bien abajo del cielo, más arriba de las piedras.  
Indefensa, suicida.

(Sola)

**;**

Le gustaba Naruto. Con su cabello que parecía una llamarada en medio de una isla perdida en el mar, en medio de tanto azul infinito. A Hinata le gustaba pensar que ella era ese turquesa (pacifico desde el exterior, profundo por dentro, extraño, oscuro), y Naruto la luz que seguía prendida en la noche, mientras ella desaparecía a la vista de todos.

A Hinata le gustaba Naruto porque le recordaba a los rayos del sol entre las ramas, tocándole superficialmente la piel (cálido) y haciéndola feliz; Naruto era tan enérgico que ella quería también sentirse así.

Atraída a él como polillas al bombillo. –quema, quema, es muy brillante-.  
Naruto no la ve.

-Ella es invisible en medio de tanto rojo y verde-. Muy blanca, muy azul, muy trasparente. Muy ligera.

A Hinata le gustan los chicos buenos.

-pero ella es demasiado tenue para ser vista en medio del bosque-.

(Surreal)

**;**

Ese chico está sentado al lado suyo. En realidad es ella la que está sentada al lado de él, llegó tarde y por consecuencia le tocó el único lugar desocupado. Atrás, nadie se hacía con él.

No lo conocía pero había escuchado que era un tipo raro, como que esta traumatizado y tiene una manía con la sangre; y una vez le dijo a Kiba que si se volvía a travesar en su camino le iba a sacar las tripas, algo así, la verdad es que Hinata anula los pensamientos asquerosos porque la ponen enferma.

Entonces lo mira de reojo y es bien extraño, tiene ese cabello que parece sangre que se desliza por la piel traslucida y quebradiza, como si fuera cebolla. Esas bolsas debajo de la mirada conteniendo pesadillas y los ojos tan escurridos como los suyos.  
Sus nudillos rojos.

—Ne, estás s-sangrando…  
— ¿Tú también quieres hacerlo?  
— ¿Eh? ¡N-no!  
—Hinata, eres muy blanca.

A Hinata no le gustan los chicos malos.  
Cortan y el frío quema.

-él es el volcán en el fondo del océano-.  
(El mar es azul, _no_rojo)

**;**

Él sí la nota. Tan pequeña, tan endeble, tan asustadiza. Demasiado efímera, como si no perteneciera a nada. No es una flor, ni es cristal. Tan blanca.

A Gaara los dedos le tiemblan. (Quiero, quiero cortarte…) Tan limpia (quiero, quiero chispearte…) Tan pulcra (tú no existes, no puedes…)

— ¿Qué sientes?

Hinata no lo ha visto. Sigue demasiado pensativa observando las hojas de Sakura mecerse en el aire. Tanto rosa, tanto que no ve el azul –¿por qué llueven flores?-. Nadie ve los capullos entre las ramillas.

—Frío.  
Kiba seguramente la hubiera tachado de loca porque estaban en plena primavera. Sin embargo, Kiba estaba demasiado ocupado oliéndole las bragas a Ino como para tomarse el tiempo de mirar las flores cortantes.

—El rosado es desagradable.  
— ¿D-de verdad? Yo creo que es a-adorable.  
—Y tú mientes. Lo detestas. —su voz lacónica, casi como si estuviera contando las hormigas que trepan con sus pequeñas patas los dolorosos troncos.  
—E-eres cruel, Gaara-kun.

Por supuesto, los chicos malos en negación probablemente le hubieran pedido que no se acercara a él nunca más (y que dejara de ser tan efímera que enfermaba) pero él no era precisamente un chico malo, sólo demasiado desgastado y triste –una torta sin crema. Una casa deshabitada- y ella no era una joven maleducada.

Así que, por supuesto, dejó que Gaara suavemente le metiera suavemente los dedos bajo la blusa, como si estuviera buscando una rendija entre su pulcra piel para escurrirse allí y comérsela desde adentro.

(Y así el mar sería rojo)

**;**

A Hinata, Gaara se le antojaba como el hielo que se sostiene por mucho tiempo y luego comienza a quemar y quieres soltarlo pero no puedes porque se romperá cuando lo hagas.

Tiene que llevarlo a salvo aun cuando las manos se le pongan coloradas e irritadas. Pero eso es bueno, Hinata siempre había querido ser necesitada por alguien, tener el poder de destruir y reparar. (amar)

Es extenuante. Es como si Gaara estuviera entrañando en sus más oscuros miedos, removiendo heridas abiertas y clavando sus dedos en sus ilusiones. Es sentirse a punto de ser evaporada. Es sentir la piel burbujeante cada vez que él dirige su mirada hermética a su cuerpo maduro.

Es sentirse completamente desnuda. Pero también es sentirse necesitada.

Y eso, más que cualquier inseguridad o temor, es demasiado reconfortante. Como deslizarse en la madrugada y recostarse en el alfeizar, con el cabello de tinta azul escurriéndose sobre su cuerpo impoluto de porcelana, con la mirada en los edificios que se esconden tras la neblina en el horizonte (justo como ellos) y sentirse escrudiñada. Sentirse deseada. Hay algo en la mirada de Gaara en la madrugada, algo que le hace sentirse poderosa.

Es lujuria y es adoración.

-el volcán siempre estará en la vasta nada del océano.  
Nunca podrá salir de allí-.

**;**

Entonces Hinata es inmensa y es minúscula dependiendo del vidrio por donde la examines. A Gaara le gusta hacerlo en la mañana de un domingo, cuando Hinata solo tiene un ligero camisón pálido y el cabello salvaje, más espeso mientras enmarca los rasgos de mariposa, frágiles y pulidos simétricamente.

Ella recoge las piernas y huele el chocolate entre sus manos. Gaara extiende la mano y la observa entre sus dedos, capturando retazos de piel y cabellos y párpados ligeramente oscuros. Pestañas espesas. Ojos desgastados. Manos pequeñas y suaves como los rayos que entran a través de la persiana que enmarcaba a ese ser oscuro y tibio.

Se permite quererla un poco.

Justo cuando ella sonríe después de tomar un sorbo. A Gaara la idea de empaparla en sudor, enrojecerla a causa de sus dientes y rozarla hasta lo infinito con su traje de carne y huesos le parece de lo más sensato. Quisiera nunca salir de aquel minúsculo apartamento, ese que los mantiene invisibles ante el mundo ruidoso y grotesco, ese mundo que es demasiado horrible y desesperante como para poder entenderlos.

Se deja querer, también, en el momento exacto en que ella lo mira con una pequeña sonrisa y con los sueños y los anhelos y las certezas retiñéndola en el espacio, adquiriendo cada vez más pesadez de la que alguna vez imaginó.

A Gaara no le gusta la gente, en general: son seres repulsivos y predecibles.  
Pero Hinata no es solo una mujer. Hinata es océano capturándolo en un silencio eterno. Hinata es mariposa en el abismo infinito.

-el volcán se convierte en una lámpara de lava-.

**;**

—Hinata, los árboles están secos.

Ahora sólo hay café y escarcha.

**;**


End file.
